1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing device and method of a paging receiver, and more particularly to a data processing device which can receive data by having a scan mode and a normal mode and a method of use thereof. A data processing device and method of use according to the present invention is based on Korean Patent Application No. 33453/1996, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a paging receiver receives and analyzes a specific form of paging information, and then if the paging information relates to the user, performs an alert function. FIG. 1 shows a general configuration of the paging receiver in the prior art. Referring to FIG. 1, a receiving unit 11 receives paging information and performs frequency conversion, demodulation and waveform shaping operations on the paging information. That is, the receiving unit 11 provides the paging information, which is converted into digital data, to a decoding unit 12. The decoding unit 12 decodes the received data and then sets an operation mode of the paging receiver. That is, the decoding unit 12 controls the supply of operating power at a predetermined time period in order to detect preamble data in a received data stream during operation in an idle mode, while supplying the operating power during the cycle of the wordsync data and preset frame data during operation in a batch mode.
When operating in the batch mode, the decoding unit 12 decodes the detected frame data and performs a data conversion operation. A controller 15 receives the decoded data from the decoding unit 12, processes the received data and controls an alerting function. The controller 15 has a read only memory (ROM) for storing a program and a random access memory (RAM) for temporarily storing the data generated during the program processing. A microprocessor or a microcontroller can be used for the controller 15. An alert generating unit 18 generates an alert signal, for example, an alert tone signal or a vibration signal, for informing the user that the paging receiver is in a called state in response to an alert control signal output from the controller 15. A displaying unit 17 displays a message from a calling party and information regarding the operating state of the paging receiver in response to a display control signal output from the controller 15. A liquid crystal display LCD may be used for the displaying unit 17. A memory 16 stores inherent address information and frame information assigned to the paging receiver. An erasable electronic programmable ROM (EEPROM) may be used for the memory 16.
Formats of the Post Office Code Standardization Advisory Group (POCSAG) code may be used by the paging receiver and are described in greater detail below with reference to FIG. 2.
The POCSAG code is generated as shown in 2a of FIG. 2. A single element of POCSAG code is composed of preamble data consisting of 576 bits, and a plurality of batch data which follow the preamble data, as shown in 2b of FIG. 2. Typically, the preamble data is a reversal code which includes a repetitive pattern of binary "1"s and "0"s. The single element of POCSAG code contains from 30 (normal) to 60 (maximum) batches. One batch consists of wordsync (w/s) data composed of 32 bits, and eight frame data sequences each composed of 64 bits as shown in 2c of FIG. 2. The wordsync data having 32 bits includes, for example, (7CD215D8).sub.HEX =(0111110011010010000101011101100).sub.BINARY as shown in 2d of FIG. 2. Each of the frame data includes 32 bits of an address codeword and 32 bits of a message codeword, as shown in 2e of FIG. 2. Therefore, one batch contains an amount of data equal to 17 words each composed of 32 bits of data, i.e., 544 bits of data (17 words.times.32 bits=544 bits).
A whole country may be divided into several regions, each independently having a paging service system and each using its own preset channel frequency. Thus, a subscriber of the paging receiver subscribed to the paging service system in one region can be provided with the paging service only in the corresponding region where his paging receiver is subscribed. That is, a conventional paging service system has a frequency generator for generating a fixed channel frequency so as to detect the frequency transmitted from the paging service system where the paging receiver is subscribed. Accordingly, in the conventional paging receiver, it is impossible to provide the paging service to the subscriber of the paging receiver if he is away from the service region.
In order to overcome this problem, wide area paging service systems have been developed. The paging receiver subscribed to the wide area paging service system determines the region where the paging receiver is located during initial operation, and then is provided with the paging service via the channel frequency of a corresponding region. The paging receiver subscribed to the wide area paging service system must have a frequency synthesizer capable of tuning a plurality of channel frequencies used in respective regions and the memory therein must store the channel data of respective regions and a capcode for performing the paging service at a corresponding channel.
The wide area paging receiver as described above must be able to continuously perform a channel scan operation so as to detect the reference channel frequency within a short time in the event that the paging receiver is transported to another region. During the channel scan operation, if the region information is determined by detecting the reference channel frequency, the paging receiver is tuned to the channel frequency of a corresponding region, thereby establishing the paging service in the corresponding region. Thus, the wide area paging receiver requires a continuous power supply to check where the paging receiver is located, besides the general battery control operation during initial operation. For this, the wide area paging receiver must be able to detect the address codewords of all frames in a data stream to be transmitted.